Our new spray carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1975 with the object of developing new spray carnations having nice color, good quality of flower stem and plant growth, and resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This new plant originated as a seedling produced by our crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among our stock of spray carnations maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes and this particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its very strong flower coloration and its apparently very favorable growth habit. This discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe, by means of cuttings, with such a favorable result with respect to retention by the novel characteristics of the parent plant that we continued such propagation through several successive generations over a period of years, which demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant are fully retained from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.